Advanced Coordinated Operations
Advanced Coordinated Operations General Operational Mindset PlanetSide2 is an MMO FPS... think about that for a second before charging into a fight. Beyond the 1-versus-1, FPS gun-fighting, a larger strategy is necessary and must always linger in the back of a player's mind. No other game relies so heavily on joint air-ground tactics and cooperation potentially amongst hundreds of players in a single battleground. All players will enjoy the beautiful scenery and the thrill of a classic shooter. But without coordination and support from others, a lone player will die over and over again in a hailstorm of gunfire and explosions. Sure, a lone player can find that isolated territory with no defenders and "capture" it for the empire or run around playing cat and mouse with a few opposing players around an undefended base much like other FPSs. But that's not where the glory in this game lies. With a strategic and operational mindset coupled with their classic tactical FPS skills, someone must lead the masses and coordinate their gunfire and maneuvering. Take the next step and become future leaders of the empires. Start with "Why?" : Deciding to take on any base-level territory such as a Tech Plant or Amp Station is a significant course of action. Before doing so, check the continent map for other hotspots that could use support. One reason to initiate an assault could be that your empire has a strong Influence along a territory border and sending troops in and garnering support for the offensive would be easy. Another reason could be that the opposing empire has a strong presence elsewhere on the continent and an attack against a very weakly defended base could help draw forces away. On a more financial level regarding resources, consider going after a territory that could eliminate a source of funding and restrict an opposing empire. Communication and Coordination : Remember this game is not about individual players zerging throughout a base in chaos. Controlled execution of a plan is key and learning when to step up as a leader or follow obediently as a foot soldier is just as important. You can't always be the leader coming up with plans and directing the action. More often than not, it takes a good listener with high situational awareness of the battle to know someone is calling for help or someone has a great idea and needs folks to execute. Build your experience, be tactful and polite in your communications (both chat and voice), and your time will come when your leadership and ideas will be surged to the front lines. : It starts at the Warp Gate. Develop your situational awareness by opening up the map to find the on-going hotspots or determine leverage needs to be applied elsewhere on the continent. *Listen and Read. Check out the chat window and see if players are calling for support in certain territories. Watch for announcements from Galaxy pilots * Look around. Is there Galaxy or Sunderer waiting for passengers? Are there tanks or aircraft waiting for additional crew members? This game is about supporting others, go join them. * Talk. If no one seems to be pro-active, then step up. Fire up that Galaxy or Sunderer and make an announcement on chat in the Warp Gate channel (instead of yelling across the continent) that you're prepping to transport folks to "X" location. :When you get to a location and if you haven't done so already, join up with folks in a squad (press Insert key to automatically join). Learn to work with folks and cooperate as a team. : If you are part of an Outfit, listen and talk with them in your private channel to see where you can help. Likewise, as members of your outfit log in, give them a tip-off of where you all are fighting and what kind of support (Class/ vehicle) you may need. : If you're traveling by Galaxy, make your best effort to fill it up with other players and bring a fighter or Liberator escort. Alternatively, you can select "Instant Action" from the map and use a Drop Pod to insert yourself into the fray. Remember you can make small steering corrections so watch where you are landing. :A good comms option for Galaxy pilots upgrade their Squad Leader certification to gain access to the Restricted Command Channel to announce on the empire wide channel their infiltration intentions so that those already in the fight at that location are aware that a Galaxy is on its way. The pilot can also provide updates on estimated time of arrival (ETA). :If you are on the ground close to the Galaxy's target drop point already, consider organizing your own ground or air offensive. Gather a few folks on your local chat channel and join up in a squad to either setup a Suppression of Enemy Air Defense (SEAD) mission on their AAA turrets and tanks before the Galaxy gets there. Likewise, if there are no air vehicle terminals available, coordinate a ground offensive of tanks to create a distraction so the Galaxy can sneak in with minimal resistance. :How do you "coordinate" an assault? First, good communication etiquette. Keep the channels as clean as possible by minimizing the extra random chatter. You've got three standard options to chat with someone: "/re" regionsay, "/l or /s" for localsay, and "/t" to tell someone directly. If you are grouped up or in an outfit you also have "/squad" for squadsay, "/p" for platoonsay, and "/o" for outfitsay. You can also use voice chat to do the same. Before typing or saying your plan or suggestion, think it through and provide enough detail so you don't have to repeat yourself. Starting off with stating in regionsay "Planning a tank rush up the hill to Crossroads in 5 minutes. Meet around vehicle platform" is a simple, concise way of letting those in the region know you're taking armor up to Crossroads in 5 minutes. If you see a message like this and aren't fully engaged, it's a good idea to join in! Check the meeting area out and see what types of vehicles may be necessary. Check to see if gunners are needed or load up in a Sunderer and provide mechanized infantry support. Once the time comes up and whether or not you have enough folks joining you, it's a good idea to communicate that you are pressing on with the mission or "CNXing" (Cancelling) it outright. Some folks may have already been at the location expecting support or may have been coming from a different direction with other assets. The key is communicating your actions and increasing SA of the rest of your team. Category:Strategy and Tactics Category:Mechanics